Misi
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Naruto dan Kushina diberi Misi oleh Kakashi untuk mencari tahu beberapa benda yang ada di Desa Uzu. Namun, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka/ "Kaachan, maafkan aku!"/"Jangan ceroboh lagi Sochi!"/ Warning Inside, OOC, Setting after PDS 4, Incest
1. Chapter 1

"Aku tak mengerti," gumam Naruto, pemuda itu berada di ruang Hokage. Di sampingnya ada sosok wanita berambut merah darah dengan gaya ponytail. "Kaachan, kenapa kau juga yang menjadi Partner!?"

"Aku juga tak tau, Sochi. Tapi karena ini mendadak, jadi aku terpaksa ikut."

Kakashi yang ada di meja Hokage, memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Ini misi jangka panjang, akan memakan waktu beberapa minggu. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian! Umm, Kushina-san, maafkan aku yang memaksamu ikut."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula sudah lama aku tak keluar desa." Naruto hanya bisa terdiam saat Kushina dan Kakashi sedang berbicara. "Jadi kita akan menerima sebuah misi tingkat S?"

"Aku ingin kalian memeriksa reruntuhan Desa Uzu, makanya aku menyuruh kalian berdua untuk menerima misi ini."

Kushina terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan mengambil beberapa gulungan yang masih tersisa, mungkin bisa dipakai disini nantinya."

"Baiklah, kalian berdua akan berangkat setengah jam lagi!"

_'semoga tak ada hambatan'_

Naruto mengangguk lemas saat menerima misi tersebut.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon, Semi-AU, Alive!Kushina, Incest, Mom/Son, Smut, PWP(?), Etc**

**Pairing Naruto x Kushina**

**..**

**.**

**Misi**

**..**

**.**

Perjalanan ke Uzu memakan waktu yang cukup lama, dan cara cepat untuk sampai di reruntuhan itu dengan berlari menyusuri hutan-hutan disekitar negara api. Terkadang jika hari sudah malam, mereka akan mencari sebuah gua atau mendirikan sebuah tenda.

Namun, di saat perjalanan, Naruto terlihat sedikit gelisah. Pasca perang Dunia keempat serta penyerangan Toneri, ia tak hentinya berpikir. Bagaimana Ibunya itu bisa hidup kembali? Sementara ayahnya tidak? Apakah ini Takdir? Atau ada kesalahan saat Rikudou mengembalikan roh para Kage?

"Ada apa Sochi?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada," dusta Naruto. Dia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kushina yang kini sedang bingung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto dan Kushina berhenti, keduanya melihat langit yang sudah mulai gelap. "Kita berkemah disini." Naruto mengangguk kecil saat Kushina menyuruh untuk berkemah.

Keduanya pun membuat sebuah tenda, lalu Naruto mencari kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Kushina sendiri mengambil beberapa persediaan makanan yang ada di dalam segel Fuin miliknya. Wanita itu memang siap sedia makanan cadangan jikalau tak bisa berburu binatang saat malam hari.

Setelah keduanya selesai dengan urusan mereka, keduanya pun mulai memakan makanan masing-masing. Ya, Ramen Instan.

"Naruto, kau sepertinya ada masalah?"

"Tidak Kaachan, aku tidak ada masalah."

Kushina kembali menyeruput Ramen miliknya. "Benarkah? Apa kau berpikir kenapa aku bisa kembali lagi?"

Naruto diam mematung saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Kushina. Dia tak tau harus menjawab apa pada Kushina.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana bisa kembali hidup, dan kalau dikira-kira, sebenarnya umurku sudah mencapai kepala empat, namun aku merasa masih berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Ini aneh memang."

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Naruto meletakkan bungkus ramen kosongnya di atas tanah. Ia menghela napas panjang sambil menatap langit malam yang indah, angin malam itu semilir menerpa wajah Naruto, membuatnya tersenyum karena merasa nyaman akan angin malam itu.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau Kaachan menikah lagi?"

Senyuman Naruto langsung luntur, entah kenapa ada perasaan cemburu yang hinggap di hati pemuda itu. Ia kemudian menatap Kushina yang tengah tersenyum sambil meletakkan bungkus ramen kosong miliknya.

"Apa kau tak mau punya Ayah baru?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Tidak, sepertinya aku tak ingin Ayah baru."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, menjawab pertanyaan Kushina barusan. "Aku serius, entah kenapa aku tak ingin Ayah baru atau Kaachan yang menikah lagi."

Kushina tertawa kecil menanggapi pernyataan Naruto barusan. "Lebih baik kita tidur, besok kita harus melanjutkan perjalanannya," ujar Kushina yang menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali ke Tenda.

Naruto mengangguk, ia kemudian mengikuti Kushina dari belakang. Hati pemuda pirang itu sedang gundah, ada alasan lain kenapa Naruto tidak memperbolehkan Kushina menikah kembali. Mungkin ini adalah hal tabu, tapi Naruto menyukai Ibunya sendiri.

Namun, di saat Naruto berjalan dibelakang Kushina. Dia tanpa sengaja tersandung sebuah batu, dan membuat dirinya terjatuh tepat di punggung Kushina. Wajah Naruto lamgsung merona seketika, saat dirinya terjatuh di atas punggung Ibunya.

"Ma-maafkan aku!"

Tanda disadari Naruto, Kushina juga merona saat ada sesuatu yang menempel di pantatnya. "Lain kali jangan ceroboh Naruto," ujar Kushina menahan rasa malunya, ia merasakan bagaimana besarnya kejantanan milik putra semata wayangnya itu.

Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri kembali, namun tangannya malah terpeleset dan kembali membentur tubuh Kushina.

Kejantanan itu semakin membesar kala bergesekan dengan bongkahan pantat seksi milik Kushina. Naruto langsung berguling kesamping.

"Kaachan, maafkan aku, lagi!"

Kushina terdiam sejenak, wajahnya sudah sangat merona saat benda besar itu menyentuh pantatnya. "Tak apa, jangan kau ulangi lagi nanti."

Naruto mengangguk, ia tidur membelakangi Kushina. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah Kushina, pemuda itu terlalu malu hanya untuk sekedar menatap wajah Ibunya. "Ka-kalau begitu, selamat malam."

"Ya, selamat malam Sochi."

**.**

Di tengah malam, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, dia mendengar suara dengkuran dari Kushina. Namun, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan gerakan Kushina yang mendekati dirinya, kedua tangan Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto, mendekapnya dalam pelukan san Ibu. Naruto pun tak sengaja menyentuh payudara Kushina, bagian bawahnya juga mulai kembali bangun.

Naruto merasakan bagaimana empuknya payudara milik Kushina, wanita tersebut sama sekali tidak bangun saat Naruto tak sengaja menyentuh payudaranya. 'Sialan, kenapa malah begini!?' batin Naruto panik, ia takut jika Kushina bangun dan membunuhnya.

"Ahhnn."

_'Sialaaaaannn.' Kushina_ mendesah kecil dalam tidurnya saat Naruto tak sengaja meremas benda empuk itu. 'Aroma tubuhnya wangi. Aaa, apa yang kupikirkan!'

Batin Naruto terus saja bergejolak, sembari ia terus menahan nafsunya untuk memperkosa Kushina. Naruto merasakan napas memburu yang dikeluarkan Kushina.

Pemuda itu mencoba untuk tidur, tetapi pikirannya terus menerawang. Ia takut jika nafsunya mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

**.**

Pagi harinya, Kushina terbangun dengan sesuatu yang menempel di dadanya, mata violet miliknya bergerak kebawah, ia melihat Naruto yang sudah ada dipelukannya dengan salah satu tangan pemuda itu yang menyentuh payudara miliknya.

Semburat merah menyelimuti kedua pipi putih Kushina. Status mereka berdua adalah Ibu dan Anak, namun entah kenapa Naruto selalu bisa membuat dirinya salah tingkah setelah pulang dari medan perang.

Dengan pelan, Kushina mendorong tubuh Naruto. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya tidur dan pergi ke sungai untuk membasuh wajahnya yang memanas. "Uhh, aku tak mengerti. Kenapa aku kadang salah tingkah di hadapan Naruto, ataupun merasa malu terhadapnya," Gumam Kushina sambil mengaca di beningnya sungai. Ia melihat rona merah pekat yang hinggap di kedua pipinya.

"Selamat pagi Kaachan."

Kushina segera bergegas, ia kemudian berdiri sambil menguncir rambut merah indah miliknya. "Oh, selamat pagi Naruto. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya disertai sebuah senyuman kikuk. "Um, yah tidak terlalu sih, tapi aku bisa tidur kom."

"A-ah, begitukah?" Entah kenapa Kushina juga ikut salah tingkah sama seperti Naruto. "Lebih baik kita bergegas dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan!"

Naruto menggangguk, menyetujui perkataan Kushina barusan. Mereka berdua kemudian bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan tersebut.

**.**

Diperjalanan, Naruto tak henti-hentinya menatap Kushina dari belakang. Lebih tepatnya di bongkahan pantat sintal milik Kushina. Entah kenapa saat ia melihat dua benda itu, tubuh Naruto menjadi panas dingin, keringat dingin mengucur.

'Sial, kenapa seksi sekali,' batin Naruto ngawur.

"Kita akan sampai beberapa meter lagi, mungkin di sana akan ada beberapa jebakan, jadi berhati-hatilah."

"Ya, Kaachan!"

Keduanya pun sampai di pintu gerbang Desa Uzu, Kushina menatap sedih reruntuhan kampung halamannya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Klannya dahulu ditakuti oleh beberapa desa Ninja, tetapi ada perasaan bangga saat ia tahu jika Desanya di takuti beberapa Desa besar lainnya.

"Mari kita mencari sebuah rumah yang masih utuh," ujar Kushina yang mulai masuk ke dalam desa. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang, mata biru miliknya melihat-lihat reruntuhan serta beberapa akar pohon yang tumbuh di sekitar desa itu.

"Sudah puluhan tahun sejak serangan tiga Desa Besar."

"Aku tahu itu, Sochi. Makanya aku dikirim ke Konoha dan menjadi Jinchuuriki menggantikan Mito-sama. Sekaligus untuk menyelamatkanku," jelas Kushina, mata violetnya tiba-tiba menajam, ia kemudian berlari lurus ke depan. "Sochi, ada sebuah rumah di sana! Kita cek!"

Rumah kosong itu terlihat sedikit rusak, Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk menggunakan Kage Bunshin untuk memperbaiki setiap sudut rumah tersebut. Kushina sendiri mengeluarkan benerapa peralatan untuk membenahi rumah itu dari kantung Fuin miliknya.

Setelah membenahi rumah itu, Naruto langsung berbaring di atas lantai kayu rumah tradisional itu. Kushina sendiri tengah berada di dapur rumah itu, ia membuat sebuah minuman untuk dirinya serta Naruto.

"Ini, ada air untukmu Sochi." Kushina memberikan sebuah gelas berisi air untuk diminum oleh Naruto, sementara dirinya juga meminumnya sambil duduk disamping Naruto. "Kita akan berada disini sementara, sambil memeriksa beberapa barang yang masih bisa kita ambil, dan aku akan mengajarimu beberapa tehnik penyegel dasar sampai yang paling susah."

"Ya, aku mengerti Kaachan. Kita mulai latihannya besok."

**.**

Malam hari pun tiba, Naruto dan Kushina kembali tidur bersama di atas lantai kayu. Namun, Naruto kembali tak bisa memenjamkan matanya, ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Kushina yang sudah mengeluarkan dengkuran kecilnya.

Naruto kembali dibuat tak mengerti, entah kenapa dirinya malah kagum dengan kulit putih bak porselen milik Kushina. Hey, kau akan terpesona jika melihatnya juga! Dia ingin menyentuhnya, merasakan bagaimana lembutnya kulit putih Ibunya itu.

Dia menyiapkan nyalinya untuk menggerakkan jemarinya.

"Emm, Naruto..."

Gerakannya terhenti, Naruto bisa mendengarkan sebuah gumaman dari Kushina. Wanita itu memanggil namanya, ia juga merasa de javu saat Kushina berbalik, dan memeluk dirinya.

Naruto mati kutu, wajah sudah sangat merah sekarang. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Kushina yang menganggap dirinya guling, diam-diam Naruto menurunkan celana boxer miliknya hingga kejantanan miliknya keluar dari sarangnya.

Alasan lain Naruto menurunkan boxernya, karena sesak. Yah, bisa dibayangkan, kau tidur dengan seorang Janda cantik nan Seksi serta umurnya yang tak jauh dari umurmu.

Sial, kejantanan Naruto semakin mengeras hingga menyentuh bagian depan kewanitaan milik Kushina. Ia tak kuat lagi menahannya, hawa nafsu sudah menutupi akal sehat Naruto, ia menginginkan Kushina sekarang juga!

"Maafkan aku."

Naruto kemudian menurunkan celana pendek Kushina, ia merasa kalau wanita cantik itu tak mengenakan celana dalam sama sekali. Naruto pun mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di liang milik Kushina.

Dia mendorong pinggulnya maju ke depan, tangan kirinya mengangkat kaki Kushina. Naruto langsung mendorongnya dengan sekali hentak.

Kedua mata Kushina langsung terbuka saat ada sebuah benda yang memasuki tubuhnya, ia menoleh ke bawah dan melihat Naruto yang sedang menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju-mundur. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tak mau Naruto mendengar desahan nikmatnya, dan malah merapatkan pelukannya terhadap Naruto.

Wanitanitu juga agak terkejut saat bajunya disingkap oleh Naruto, dua payudaranya mulai dijilat oleh putra semata wayangnya itu. "Naruuu..."

Naruto terkejut saat mendengar gumaman Kushina. "Ma-maafkan aku Kaachan!" Tapi Naruto tak berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya, ia terus mempercepat gerakannya, serta menghisapujung payudara Kushina.

Hingga sampai pada Naruto yang akan klimaks.

"Ka-kaachan!" Naruto mendorong kejantannya dalam-dalam, cairan miliknya pun menyembur keluar, memenuhi liang kewanitaan Kushina.

Kushina sendiri juga merasakan klimaksnya, ia merasakan kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan bersama Minato dulu.

**.**

Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto bersujud tepat di depan Kushina. Ia meminta maaf akan kelakuannya barusan, ia takut jika Kushina akan membencinya dan tak menganggapnya sebagai seorang Putra.

"Maafmu Kaachan terima, jangan diulangi lagi."

Ada perasaan aneh saat Naruto mendengarnya, ia menduga kalau Kushina juga menikmati pergumulan barusan.

Kushina pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, ia mulai mengambil celana pendek miliknya. Namun, tanpa disadari Kushina, Naruto sudah berdiri dengan kejantanannya yang kembali ereksi, dan di saat Kushina membungkuk, dengan cepat Naruto memasukkan kejantanannya tepat saat Kushina akan memakai celana pendeknya lagi.

"So-sochi!"

Naruto sudah tak peduli lagi, ia kemudian menarik kaos yang dipakai Kushina ke atas, membuat payudara Kushina kembali menyembul, pemuda itu meremas pelan dua buah payudara yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

Begitu lembut saat ia meremasnya, bibir Naruto bergerak untuk menciumi leher jenjang Kushina. Memberikan beberapa Kissmark di sana. Naruto mencium aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Kushina, dan itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

Pemuda itu terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur, menggesek dinding kwanitaan Kushina, dia merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara di dalam sana. Naruto merasa kalau dirinya sedang terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"Na-naruto...a-aku..."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, ia kembali mendorong dalam-dalam kejantanannya hingga ia mengeluarkan cairannya kembali.

Naruto langsung terduduk di atas lantai kayu tersebut, napasnya tersengal-sengal seolah ia telah berlari jauh. Sementara itu, Kushina ambruk tepat di depan Naruto, napasnya juga sama tersengal-sengal seperti Naruto.

**.**

**..**

Sejak kejadian tersebur, Naruto serta Kushina terus saja melakukan aktifitas itu. Mereka seolah tak peduli dengan batas yang ada antara mereka berdua, hingga pada akhirnya misi mencari beberapa benda di desa Uzu selesai dilaksanakan. Lantas mereka pun kembali ke Konoha untuk melaporkan hasil dari pencarian mereka di desa Uzu.

"Kami menemukan beberapa benda serta gulungan Fuin. Oh, ada juga beberapa topeng di sana, aku mengambilnya dan menyimpan benda itu di penyimpanan Fuin milikku."

Kakashi terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin semua gulungannya kuserahkan padamu Kushina-san. Kau berhak memilikinya."

"Terima kasih, dan ini hasil laporannya."

Kakashi menerima hasil laporan tersebut dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih Kushina-san, kau boleh pergi!" Pasangan Ibu dan Anak itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruang Hokage.

**..**

**.**

**End!**

**..**

**.**

**Omake:**

Naruto mencium bibri seksi Kushina, salah satu tangannya menggerayangi payudara Kushina, meremasnya lembut hingga mencubit ujung payudara Kushina.

"Kaachan..."

"Unggh, Sochi, kau terlalu agresif tau!" Keluh Kushina, tangan putihnya itu meremas tangan Naruto yang berusaha masuk ke dalam celananya. "Ahh, sochi!"

Naruto menyeringai, ia kembali menciumi wajah cantik Kushina. "Aku mencintaimu, Kaachan."

"Aku juga Sochi, aku juga!"

**..**

**.**

**7 November 2019**


	2. Bonus

**Misi, Smut versi detailnya:**

**..**

**.**

Naruto bersiap untuk memasukkan kejantanan miliknya kedalam liang kewanitaan Kushina, keringat dingin mengucur deras saat kejantanannya berada tepat di depan liang Kushina. Ia agak ragu dengan apa yang dilakukannya, di sisi lain, Kushina adalah Ibu kandungnya.

Namun, kabut yang diciptakan setan telah membutakannya, dia dengan pelan memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat ereksi itu ke liang senggama milik Kushina, terasa bagaimana liang tersebut menjepit kejantanan Naruto, hingga membuat pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan perasaan nikmat itu.

Pinggulnya terus di dorong, dia merasakan dinding rahim Kushina yang mulai basah akan cairan wanita itu. Mata biru Naruto menatap Kushina yang masih memenjamkan matanya, ia takut jika Kushina akan marah terhadap dirinya.

Dan dengan sekali hentak, Naruto mendorong dalam-dalam kejantanannya, membuat Kushina terbangun dari tidurnya.

Violet milik Kushina melebar saat ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia kemudian menatap ke bawah, dan melihat Naruto yang sedang menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. 'Sochi!?' batinnya terkejut saat Naruto tengah memperkosa dirinya. Dia amat terkejut jika putra semata wayangnya itu tengah menyetubuhi dirinya.

"Ahnn!" Desahan Kushina keluar saat Naruto tiba-tiba mulai menjilati puting susunya yang masih terbalut kaos miliknya. "So-sochi!"

Naruto seolah tak mendengar panggilan Kushina, ia terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya, serta menjilati ujung payudara Kushina. Lalu, kedua tangannya menarik kaos Kushina ke atas, dua buah payudara terpampang jelas di depan matanya, Naruto langsung meremas salah satu dari mereka, sementara itu ia juga tak membiarkan yang satunya menganggur, jadi ia kembali menjilati ujung payudara kanan milik Kushina.

"Naruto...ahnn..."

Entah kenapa, Kushina malah menikmati bagaimana Naruto memanjakannya, ia dari dulu tak pernah diberikan sebuah Foreplay oleh Minato.

Naruto pun langsung mendorong Kushina untuk merebah, wanita itu terkejut saat ia di dorong oleh Naruto, bahkan ia terkejut saat Naruto menarik kejantanannya dari liang senggamanya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Malam ini, jadilah milikku!"

Kushina sedikit terperangah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Ia juga sadar saat Naruto tak menginginkan seorang Ayah lagi, ia juga menyadari jika Naruto saat itu sangat cemburu jikalau ia menikah.

Kushina hanya tersenyum membalah perkataan Naruto, ia hanya pasrah saat Naruto mulai menarik kaosnya ke atas sehingga dia telanjang bulat.

Naruto menatap kagum sebuah pemandangan yang sangat ia dambakan. Dengan susah payah, Naruto meneguk liurnya, ia tak menyangka jika Kushina mempunyai tubuh yang sangat seksi saat telanjang bulat. Pemuda itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mencium bibir plum Kushina dengan lembut, mengecap bagaimana rasa dari bibir seksi tersebut.

Kedua tangannya pun mulai bergerak, ia meremas payudara Kushina dengan lembut, ia tak ingin menyakiti wanita yang ia cintai. Naruto merasakan kedua kaki Kushina bergerak tak beraturan saat ia meremas dua bukit wanita cantik itu.

Ciuman Naruto pun turun ke leher putih Kushina, ia memberikan sebuah kissmark pada wanita tersebut, ciuman Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi jilatan, bulir keringat yang keluar dari pori kulit Kushina pun tak luput dari jilatannya.

Jilatan Naruto kembali turun, dan sampai di dua gundukan indah milik Kushina. Dia menghisap puting susu Kushina, menyesapnya seolah air susu keluar dari sana.

Kushina merasa tubuhnya semakin panas saat Naruto terus merangsang dirinya, ia sudah sangat siap jikalau Naruto kembali memasukkan benda besar itu ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Kaachan, bersiaplah!"

Kushina sudah tak peduli lagi dengan ucapan Naruto, ia hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pernyataan Naruto barusan.

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian membuka kedua kaki jenjang Kushina, ia bisa melihat kewanitaan Kushina yang berwarna merah jambu, Naruto kembali meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Ia kemudian mengarahkan kejantanannya untuk menerobos pintu masuk ke dalam tubuh Kushina.

Dengan pelan, Naruto mendorong pinggulnya, tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat ia kembali merasakan jepitan di dalam sana. Naruto juga merasakan cairan yang membasahi dinding rahim Kushina, dia terus mendorong pinggulnya hingga kejantannya masuk semua.

Gerakan Naruto terhenti sejenak, ia merasakan denyut dari dinding rahim Kushina, ia juga merasakan kejantanannya yang basah akibat cairan milik Kushina. "Kaachan...Kushina-chan..."

Kushina membuka matanya, wanita itu menatap sayu wajah putranya. Ia juga sedikit terkejut karena Naruto memanggil dengan namanya saja, kedua pipi Kushina kembali terasa panas saat itu juga. "Naruto...kun..."

Entah kenapa, Suara Kushina begitu merdu saat masuk ke telinga Naruto, napasnya langsung memburu saat itu juga, ia langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur, namun intensitas kecepatannya terus bertambah.

"So-sochi... Ahhh, jangan... jangan cepat...ahnn," Kushina mendesah, memanggil nama Naruto untuk memperlambat gerakannya, namun putranya itu seolah tuli saat dipanggil olehnya. Kedua tangan Kushina berada di bahu Naruto, meremasnya saat tubuhnya terus di genjot oleh pemuda itu. "Sochii!" Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto, kedua kakinya menyilang di pinggul pemuda pirang tersebut.

Naruto seolah tak peduli, ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, hingga Kushina klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Naruto masih terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, ia memang merasakan cairan cinta yang membasahi kejantanannya, namun dia tak perduli.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Naruto harus mengeluarkan semua cairan hangat miliknya ke dalam rahim Kushina, dan kebetulan Kushina juga mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

**..**

**.**

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan berbuat seperti itu Naruto," ujar Kushina yang sedikit kesal akan kelakuan Naruto barusan. "Lihat, lengket semua!" Tubuh Kushina kini dipenuhi oleh keringatnya yang sudah mengering, ia juga mengusap area kewanitaannya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan milik Naruto. "Aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Namun, saat Kushina akan berdiri, ia dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang kembali memasukkan kejantanannya, posisi Kushina masih membungkuk, dan itu membuat Naruto dengan leluasa memasuki tubuhnya.

"Sochi... Cukup... Ahhnn..."

"Tidak, ini masih belum cukup, Kaachan!"

Tubuh Kushina menegang saat mendengar suara serak yang dikeluarkan Naruto barusan. Ia tak tahu jika putranya itu bisa membuat suara seseksi itu.

Kedua tangan Naruto mulai bergerak ke depan, hingga sampai di dua buah gundukan milik Kushina, ia meremasnya sambil mencubit puting susu Kushina, membuat si empunya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahannya.

"Kaachan!"

Dengan sekali hentak, Naruto menanamkan kejantannya dalam-dalam, ia melepas semua cairan miliknya dan kembali memenuhi rahim Kushina.

Naruto menarik Kushina kebelakang, mereka berdua duduk lemas sambil mengatur napas mereka. Naruto masih memeluk Kushina yang terkulai di atas tubuhnya. Ia merasa puas akan pekerjaannya barusan. "Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati ini Kaachan?" Tanya Naruto sembari meremas pelan dua buah gundukan Kushina.

"Bodoh."

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Kushina. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya di leher Kushina, dan mencium aroma citrus yang menguar dari wanita merah itu. "Aku ingin lagi."

Kushina terkejut saat benda yang ada di dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba kembali mengeras, Iris Violetnya langsung menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "Kau gila!"

"Aku memang tergila-gila padamu, Kaachan."

**.**

**..**

**End!**


End file.
